Systems that incorporate redundant sensors for increased integrity sometimes provide their outputs to other systems. Noise is sometimes present in the signals output from the sensors. Noise in the output signals from the sensors can have numerous causes, such as noise in the measured parameter itself or noise caused by the sensor itself. Noise caused by the measured parameter itself includes small fluctuations present in the measured parameter, such as a fluctuation in measured electrical fields, air pressure, water temperature, etc. Noise caused by the sensor itself includes noise caused by imperfections in the electrical circuits and/or mechanical components of the sensor.
In some systems, a filter is used to reduce the transient noise present in output signals. Filtering the output signals can have a negative impact on response time to changes in the measured parameter. In some cases, receiving systems do not allow time lags in the data and/or prefer or expect sensor outputs to have a response that is the same as the input to the sensors, plus some minimal transport delay. Some systems achieve rapid response to changing inputs by decreasing the level of signal filtering that is applied to the output signals. Increased signal filtering provides a more stable output with a substantial reduction in the signal variation caused by noise, including noise in the measured parameter itself and also noise in the electrical circuits.
Thus, known systems are only able to achieve a compromised level of noise reduction and rapid response time. While a noise free output is preferred, it is difficult to achieve when a rapid response time is also desired.